twitchplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to TPE (DEU)
The German Version of the TwitchPlays_Everything tutorial has been written by YukioYamoto. Click here to go back to the English Version Übersetzt von YukioYamoto Willkommen zu den Grundlagen von TwitchPlaysEverything! Welcome to the TwitchPlaysEverything Tutorial! Du bist hier auf dieser Seite gelandet, weil du diese Seite aus langeweile gefunden hast! Herzlich Willkommen! Hier drunter findet sich eine Anleitung die Normalerweise aus der Kanal Beschreibung herrührt, diese wurde richtig Umgeschrieben so das sich die Anleitung gut in die Seite einfügt! Dem Hauptteil der Eingaben ist noch ein Video hinzugefügt dass zeigt wie diese Eingaben ausgeführt werden. Gültige Eingaben Valid Inputs Notiz: Die Eingaben wechseln mit jedem System des jetzigen Spiels. Note: The valid inputs change based on the console the current game is on. Ein paar Beispiele für Eingaben: *a, b, l, r, start *up, down, left, right *Spezielle Eingaben Eingaben die immer abgerufen werden können sind mit einem „#“ und „.“ Symbol versehen welche die Zeit der Eingabe abändern kann. (mehr dazu weiter unten) Die Dauer der Eingaben Input Duration *Die Dauer ohne eine spezifische Zeitangabe für die gedrückte Taste ist 200ms. *Um eine Angabe zur Dauer einzugeben wird „s“ oder „ms“ was Sekunde und Millisekunde bedeutet hinter der Taste eingegeben. *Zum Beispiel: „a b300ms right1s“ Diese Eingabe drückt die Taste A für die Standard Dauer von 200ms, die Taste B für 300ms und Steuerkreuz Rechts für 1 Sekunde. *Noch ein Beispiel: „b #500ms right100ms“ Diese Eingabe drückt Taste B für die Standard Dauer von 200ms, unterbricht dann für 500ms und drückt dann Steuerkreuz Rechts für 100ms. Reihenfolge der Eingaben Input Sequences https://clips.twitch.tv/InterestingBoldKathyEleGiggle Du kannst so viele Tasten wie du willst in eine Nachricht eingeben. Es wird empfohlen immer ein Leerzeichen zwischen den Eingaben zu setzen aber es ist nicht zwingend erforderlich. *Zum Beispiel: „rightableft“ ist die selbe Eingabe wie „right a b left“. *Die maximale zeitliche Länge einer Eingabe ist entweder 30 oder 60 Sekunden lang was vom Spiel abhängig ist. Der Bot wird dich darauf hinweisen wenn die zeitliche Länge der Eingabe überschritten wird. Gleichzeitige Eingaben Simultaneous Inputs https://clips.twitch.tv/DepressedHonestAntelopeKeyboardCat *Du kannst auch gleichzeitig mehrere Eingaben ausführen wenn du ein „+“ Symbol dazwischen setzt. *Zum Beispiel: „a200ms+right1s“ beginnt damit A und Steuerkreuz Rechts gleichzeitig zu drücken aber die zeitliche Länge der beiden Eingaben bleibt bestehen. *Noch ein Beispiel: „b400ms+right500ms a300ms+up300ms“ beginnt damit B und Steuerkreuz Rechts gleichzeitig zu drücken und nachdem diese Eingabe durchgelaufen ist wird A und Steuerkreuz Hoch gleichzeitig gedrückt für die Dauer der Eingabe. Eingaben für gedrückt Halten und Loslassen Holding and Releasing Inputs https://clips.twitch.tv/ThirstyNimbleDeerYouWHY *Du kannst mit einem „_“ Symbol was vor die Eingabe geschrieben wird diese für unbestimmte Zeit gedrückt halten. Alle so gedrückt gehaltenen Eingaben werden nach Ablauf wieder losgelassen. *Zum Beispiel: „_b right up a“ wird B gedrückt halten und Steuerkreuz Rechts, Steuerkreuz Hoch und A dabei drücken. Wenn die Eingabe durchgelaufen ist wird alles wieder losgelassen. *Du kannst auch eine Taste früher loslassen wenn du ein „-“ Symbol vor die Eingabe schreibst. *Zum Beispiel: „_b right up -b a“ wird erstmal B gedrückt halten und Steuerkreuz Hoch und Rechts drücken, wird aber dann B loslassen bevor dann A gedrückt wird. *Die Standard Dauer von 200ms besteht auch bei gehaltenen und losgelassenen Eingaben. Zeitverzögerte Eingaben Delaying Inputs https://clips.twitch.tv/CuriousPluckyCarrotKappaWealth *Du kannst mit dem „#“ Symbol was du vor die Eingabe schreibst auch Eingaben für eine bestimmte Zeit verzögern. *Zum Beispiel: „a #500ms b“ wird zuerst A drücken dann 500 Millisekunden warten und anschließend B drücken. *Das funktioniert auch mit gedrückt gehaltenen Eingaben. Zum Beispiel: „_right #1s a #1s“ zuerst wird Steuerkreuz Rechts gedrückt gehalten, wartet dann für 1 Sekunde aber hält dann noch Steuerkreuz Rechts gedrückt, drückt dann A wobei dann immer noch Steuerkreuz Rechts gedrückt gehalten wird und wartet dann zum Schluss 1 Sekunde wobei dann immer noch Steuerkreuz Rechts gedrückt gehalten wird. *Das „.“ Symbol steht auch für „200ms“ (Beispiel: „right . A“ ist das selbe wie „right #200ms a“) Makros Macros https://clips.twitch.tv/TenuousEasyOilKevinTurtle Makros sind zusammengesetzte vor gespeicherte Eingaben die von den Zuschauern zusammen gebastelt wurden und sind sehr nützliche Eingaben die immer mit einem „#“ Symbol beginnen. *Wenn du „!macros“ in den Chat schreibst kommt eine Liste mit den ganzen gespeicherten Makros. *Makros können jederzeit in Eingaben abgerufen werden und können sich auch gegenseitig abrufen. *Zum Beispiel: „#square“ ist ein Makro mit folgendem Inhalt: „up left down right“ und „#jump“ ist ein Makro mit folgendem Inhalt: „a a a“. *Wenn du dann „#square #jump“ in den Chat schreibst wird der Parser es als „up left down right a a a“ auslesen. *Makros können auch mit dem „+“ Symbol zusammen gehängt werden und der Inhalt wird einfach aneinander gereiht als wären die Eingaben einfach so ausgeschrieben worden. Der Inhalt von „#square+#jump“ wird zum Beispiel zu „up left down right+a a a“. *Du kannst dir auch den Inhalt eines Makros anschauen mit dem !show Befehl. Beispiel: „! show #square“. *Du kannst dir die Dauer eines Makros mit dem !length Befehl anzeigen lassen. Beispiel: „! length #square“. *Moderatoren können auch weitere Makros hinzufügen. Wenn du ein tolles und echt nützliches Makro als Idee hast kannst du einen Moderator nett darum bitten das Makro einzufügen! Dynamische Makros Dynamic Macros https://clips.twitch.tv/VainFurtiveCoffeeStoneLightning Die dynamischen Makros wurden ab dem Yoshis Island Spieldurchlauf hinzugefügt. Man erkennt die dynamischen Makros an #macroname(…). Das (*) Symbol ist ein Ersatz wo ein dynamischer Makro Befehl und Platzhalter für Tasteneingaben die man in diesem Befehl drücken kann und was auch andere Makros mit einschließt. (Beispiel: Die Makro Liste) *Dynamische Makros haben eine festgelegte Anzahl an Tastenbefehle und diese Tastenbefehle funktionieren mit allen Tasteneingaben und Zahlen. *Zum Beispiel: „#mash(*)“ ist ein einfaches dynamisches Makro was mit allen Tasteneingaben zu nutzen geht. Zum Beispiel kannst du „#mash(a)“, „#mash(b) und „#mash(start) dafür verwenden. *Noch ein Beispiel ist dieses dynamische Makro mit zwei Tastenbefehlen: #mashalternate(*,*). Zum Beispiel kann hier „#mashalternate(a,b)“ verwendet werden. *Ein fortgeschritteneres Beispiel beinhaltet Tastenbefehle für Wartezeiten. *Schau dir dieses Beispiel etwas genauer an: #presswait(*,*) = <0> #<1>ms <0> #<1>ms. *Der Befehl drückt eine gewisse Taste für 200ms und wartet dann eine gewisse Zeit lang ab bevor der Tastendruck wiederholt wird. „presswait(a, 500)“ ist das selbe wie „a #500ms a #500ms“. *Um ein dynamisches Makro zu sehen nutze einfach den !show Befehl. Beispiel: „!show #mash(*)“ wird dir den Inhalt des dynamischen Makros zeigen. Die Zahl zwischen den <> Symbolen stellt die Menge der Tastenbefehle dar. Zum Beispiel: „<0>100ms<1>100ms“ im Befehl „!show #mashalternate(a,b) ist das selbe wie „a100ms b100ms“ *Dynamische Makros haben verschiedene Zeitdauer deswegen funktioniert der !length Befehl nicht bei dynamischen Makros. Sich wiederholende Eingaben Repeated Inputs https://clips.twitch.tv/ResilientLuckyDurianGOWSkull Sich wiederholende Eingaben wurden ab dem Super Mario Sunshine durch lauf eingefügt. Diese erscheinen als ...*number. *Zum Beispiel: „a*5“ drückt A fünf mal für 200ms. Dies ist das selbe wie „a a a a a“. *Du kannst alles nach belieben wiederholen: „#34ms a500ms #400ms*2“ ist eine gültige Eingabe. *Du kannst auch Makros damit wiederholen: „#1s*3“ *Es ist auch möglich sich wiederholende Eingaben miteinander zu verbinden. „[b400ms*2]*2 ist das selbe wie „a b400ms b400ms a b400ms b400ms“. Tipps zu TwitchPlays! TwitchPlays Tips! Ein paar Vorschläge und Tipps fürs Spielen und gewöhnlich auftretene Situationen. Allgemeines General *Spiele mit anderen Spielern zusammen – Kommunikation ist der Schlüßel zum Erfolg! *Benutze häufig die Savestate Funktion um den fortschritt nicht zu verlieren. Speichere wenn möglich in einen neuen Slot falls das Spiel auf einen früheren Savestate zurückgesetzt werden muss. *Achte auch darauf wo sich der Charakter/die Charaktere befinden wenn du Befehle ausfürst. Manchmal kanst du gewisse befehle nicht nutzen wenn zum Beispiel Mario grade springt und du versuchst erneut zu springen derweil Mario in der Luft hängt. Beachte immer die Situation des Charakter bevor du Befehle eingibst. *Schreibe den !macros Befehl in den Chat um die Liste an Makros einzusehen die dabei Helfen kann mit deinen Koordinierungen der Befehle. Der !show macroname Befehl zeigt dir was das Makro ausführen wird. (Beispiel: !show #spama) *Wenn du eine neue Idee für ein Makro hast dann zögere nicht und teile es einem Moderator im Chat mit der dann das Makro hinzufügt. *Zögere nicht im Chat nach zu fragen wenn du einen gewissen Zusammenhang nicht verstehst. *Geduld und Beharrlichkeit: Es dauert länger ein Spiel über Twitch Plays zu beenden deswegen können auch langweiligere und auch schwerere Momente auftreten und dazu auch ganz spezielle Herausforderungen die damit einhergehen. *Viel Spaß beim Spielen! Verzögerungen Delay Das Durchspielen der Twitch Plays Spiele läuft auf Twitch und Twitch hat bekanntlich Verzögerung. Das bedeutet das deine Eingaben erst etwas später ausgeführt werden im Stream. Um deine Verzögerung zu sehen gehe zu Einstellungen →Erweitert → Videostatistiken Anzeigen und schaue bei „Latenz zum Broadcaster“. Die Verzögerung erschwert manche Sachen im Spiel wie zum Beispiel Echtzeit Kämpfe oder gewisse Koordinierungen bei schnellen Ereignissen im Spiel. Die einzige Möglichkeit dem entgegen zu wirken ist mit Pause-Pufferung und Savestates. Pause Verzögerung Pause Buffering Der gewöhnliche Weg durch schwere Herausforderungen ist das Pause Verzögern. Du kannst mit diesen Schritten das Pause Verzögern ausführen: #Führe deine Eingaben durch und füge am Ende Pause (Start) hinzu. #Wenn das Ergebnis zufriedenstellend ist Speichere in einem Savestate Slot ab. #Ist das Ergebnis unerwünscht dann lade den Savestate erneut und gehe wieder zu Schritt 1 zurück. #Wiederhole Schritt 1 bis 3 bis das Endergebnis erreicht ist. Beispiele: https://clips.twitch.tv/ShakingWimpyFoxOhMyDog https://clips.twitch.tv/UnsightlyTenderHawkDerp Vorteile: *Erwünschtes Ergebnis wird oft erreicht *Einfacher mit Zufallsereignissen umzugehen Nachteile: *Kann nicht verwendet werden wenn man im Spiel nicht Pausieren kann bei manchen Herausforderungen *Fortschritt ist manchmal sehr langsam Verlängerte Makros Long Macros Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg um mit schweren Situationen umzugehen und zwar mit einem sehr langen Makro was auf Versuchen-Scheitern-Versuchen basiert. #Speichere vor der Herausforderung ab #Wiederhole die bereits erfolgreichen Eingaben (lasse diesen Schritt aus falls du es zum ersten mal versuchst) #Schreibe neue Eingaben hinter die alte Eingabe um weiter vor ran zu kommen #Wiederhole den Schritt 2 und 3 bis alles geschafft ist Beispiele: https://clips.twitch.tv/CourteousRichGarbageRaccAttack https://clips.twitch.tv/ShakingRudeAlpacaMoreCowbell https://clips.twitch.tv/SilkyPrettiestInternWow Vorteile: *Verlängerte Macros können verwendet werden wenn das Spiel nicht pausieren kannst. *Sieht im gesamt Bild am Ende besser aus. Nachteile: *Verlängerte Makros können länger dauern als das Pause Verzögern für Herausforderung mit Genauigkeit und manchmal schlechtem Bot-Timing und das warten bis die vorherige Eingabe durchgelaufen ist für neue Ergebnisse. *Verlängerte Makros funktionieren nicht wenn diese das maximale Limit der Zeitbegrenzung überschreiten. (Variiert von Spiel zu Spiel) *Verlängerte Makros funktionieren nicht so gut in Zufallssituationen. (Variiert von Spiel zu Spiel) Fortgeschritten Advanced Es gibt ausserordentliche Ereignisse die entweder Zufalls Basierend sind oder ein Zeitlimit haben wo du nicht pausieren kannst. Das alles kombiniert mit der Twitch Stream Verzögerung können diese Aufgaben einen schnell entmutigen. Ein paar Beispiele die wir erlebt haben: *Das Pfeil und Bogen Minispiel aus Zelda Ocarina of Time. *Das Kampfsystem und die Herausforderung auf Zeit von Gruntilda aus Banjo und Kazooie. *Vasillies Vasen Minispiel aus Luigis Mansion. So kannst du mit diesen sonder Situationen umgehen: #Speichere vor der Herausforderung ab aber überspeichere diesen Savestate nicht sondern erst nach der Herausforderung. (Wichtig) #Beginne mit der Herausforderung am besten auch mit deinen ersten Eingaben. #Passe den nächsten Savestate so zeitlich ab dass genau dann gespeichert wird wenn der Befehl grade ausläuft. #Wenn erfolgreich lade direkt den Savestate wieder und schreibe neue Eingaben um weiter vor ran zu kommen. #Wiederhole Schritt 3 und 4 bis die Herausforderung abgeschlossen ist. Mögliche Probleme und Lösungen Potential Issues and Workarounds Wenn du kein Moderator auf TwitchPlays_Everything bist dann kann es schwer sein mit dem Speichern und Laden von Savestates und das eingeben von Befehlen wegen dem Twitch Chat Spam Schutz. Deswegen ist es ratsam das ein Spieler Speichert und Lädt und der andere Spieler seine Eingaben eingibt wenn das Zeitlimit der Herausforderung sehr knapp bemessen ist. Wenn Savestates grade nicht zugänglich sind dann kann auch ein neu erstelltes Makro unter Umständen weiterhelfen das eine Bandbreite von Eingaben abdeckt. *Hier gibt es noch ein Beispiel dazu: https://clips.twitch.tv/ArbitraryWisePastaOptimizePrime Category:TPE Documented Category:Verified Category:International-Friendly